I Want To Be a Father
by Taemei
Summary: SasuNaru. Mpreg. “I want…” Sasuke sighed; he might as well just say it there was no use hiding it any longer. Looking up into Naruto’s eyes he continued. “I want a baby Naruto… I want to know what it’s like to be a father.” -Complete-
1. Chapter 1

This idea came to me when one of my friends was talking to me about a dream she had of having a baby, hehe it made me laugh. Anyway this is where this idea came into my head it's a bit random.

This is a one-shot although if I get enough reviews/requests I might make it into a two maybe three shot. Enjoy!

I'll update Mind, Body and Soul soon i've had a lot of assignments recently and have been very busy with them. But things have cooled down now and I have a week off so I should be able to update.

* * *

_Flashbacks_

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

"**Kyuubi talking"**

* * *

**Summary:** Sasuke and Naruto have been happily married for 4 years. But Sasuke suddenly has the longing to be a father. But it's impossible as both are male or is it?

**Warnings: **Mpreg, Bad Language.

**Pairings: **SasuNaru

**Rating: **T (but i'll set it as M just to be safe, so that means theres no lemon people sorry)

**Author: **IceDragonHime

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Naruto

* * *

I Want To Be a Father

Chapter 1

* * *

Cerulean blue eyes slowly opened to the morning sun filtering through the window. Rolling over to curl up to his lover, Naruto was slightly startled to find the spot empty. Slowly adjusting himself into a sitting position, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes then sighed.

Looking around their shared room; there was nothing that needed cleaning he noted – not that he liked cleaning but his husband was a neat freak. Finally his gazed rested upon a picture on his side table beside his bed. Picking it up he couldn't help but smile, it was the picture of Team 7 when they were Genin.

His gaze first rested on Kakashi.

The second father figure he had along side Iruka. Despite his tendencies to be late to nearly everything and his perverted mind, Naruto really did love the man as a father and looked up to him. He would never forget when Sakura told him he died in the Pein attack.

Speaking of Sakura.

She was doing really well for herself. Sakura was currently married to Lee and had been for nearly 3 years. Naruto couldn't be happier for her. Sakura currently had a one year old baby girl. Mai was an exact copy of her mother, from her hair colour to her face but her eyes defiantly came from her father.

Naruto's gaze finally lingered to the raven haired boy.

Sasuke.

When Naruto heard what really happened to the Uchiha Clan after the battle with Pein, and on what Sasuke was planning on doing he was furious on both sides. The council were a bunch of bastards no ifs, buts or maybes everyone knew it was true. Sasuke on the other hand was pushing it too far, sure the council deserved what was coming to them, but involving innocent people was just too much.

Naruto then struck a deal with Sasuke. Naruto would get the file that had all the council members that agreed to the massacre, as long as Sasuke left the rest of the village alone and returned to Konoha. Sasuke hesitantly agreed after some persuasion. After that, days went by, though nothing returned to how it use to be, no one expected it to. But the most shocking thing of all was when Sasuke and Naruto became a couple.

Placing the picture back on the table. Naruto sighed once again that morning and looked at the empty spot next to him.

It wasn't odd for Naruto to wake up and find Sasuke gone in the morning. Most of the time he was out training or just went for a walk. Recently though, Naruto has been starting to get worried. Sasuke had started to act distant, and left the house to clear his head to much. Naruto wasn't as stupid as some people liked to think. He knew from time to time Sasuke liked to have a bit of space.

But this was getting out of hand.

He really wanted to know what was going on in his husband's head. Keeping secrets wasn't like Sasuke, not that he had any room to talk as he himself had been keeping something very big to himself. Naruto had a reason though, he was scared if Sasuke found out he would hate him and call him weird.

A horrible feeling started curling up in the bottom of his stomach. Naruto clamped a hand over his mouth, chucked the covers off himself and dashed to the bathroom. After emptying his stomach of yesterday's dinner and cleaning himself up, Naruto left the bathroom to get dressed, all the while pondering on what Kyuubi had told him several days ago.

-::-::-

_**FLASHBACK**_

-

"_Kyuubi you baka fox what's going on with me?" Naruto shouted from one side of a gigantic cage._

_Naruto was currently inside his mind demanding answers from the nine tailed fox known as Kyuubi. He had been feeling really ill and had been throwing up a lot recently and he wanted answers. The fox never let him get sick._

"_**What do you mean what's going on with you? There's nothing wrong otherwise I would have told you." **__came the monstrous voice of the fox but it sounded amused._

"_Don't play dumb with me I know something's going on." Naruto shouted once again. "I never get sick; you always make sure of that, so why do I keep throwing up?"_

"**Do you really want to know?"**

"_Yes"_

"_**Are you suuurre?" **__Kyuubi chuckled._

_Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yes"_

"_**Positive?"**_

"_Oh for fucks sake!" Naruto practically screamed tearing his hair out. "Whatever it is just fucking tell me, I want to know right now, or so help me i'm gonna come in that cage and rasengan your ass!"_

"_**Right well… err how should I put this… hmm well i'm just going to come out and say it your going to have a baby." **__Kyuubi drew in a breath and prepared herself for the scream._

"…" _no answer._

"_**Gaki?"**_

"…"

"_**Oi, baka you ok?"**_

_Naruto burst out laughing. "Ahahahaha, ok that one was funny Kyuubi, but seriously what's wrong with me?" Naruto looked at the fox in the cage and his jaw practically hit the floor. "You're serious aren't you?"_

_Kyuubi nodded_

"_No no no, Kyuubi this can't be happening." Naruto sank to the floor on his knees. "What am I going to tell Sasuke? He's going to think i'm a complete weirdo, I mean who's ever heard of a man getting pregnant? It's not humanly possible"_

"_**Come on Naruto it's not that bad" **__Kyuubi tried to sympathise.__** "The Uchiha should be happy his clan is getting revived, and if I remember correctly that was one of his goals when he was 12."**_

"_But still what if he thinks i'm a freak because I can have babies. I mean seriously I really am a freak of nature, maybe everyone was right I really am a monster"_

_Kyuubi growled. __**"If I hear anymore nonsense coming out of your mouth i'm going to bitch slap you with one of my tails."**_

_Naruto couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the threat._

"_**Seriously kid if worst comes to worst then u'll just have to leave. I know it will be hard but i'm sure one of your friends would help you." **__Kyuubi sighed. __**"Plus I know you won't get rid of it, this is your baby just as much as it is his. And i've know you long enough to know you wont kill an innocent life"**_

"_But I don't think I could handle him hating me, i'm nothing without him Kyu" Naruto rested a hand on his stomach. "But still a baby doe's sound nice, just mine and Sasuke's."_

"_**Yea well your starting to sound all mushy and i'm tired it takes a lot out of me to keep it alive"**__ Naruto gave the fox a questioning glance. __**"I'll tell you another time, but for now let me sleep."**_

_Naruto nodded._

-

-

_**END FLASHBACK**_

-::-::-

Naruto's hand once again rested on his stomach, Kyuubi had told him that it was her chakra keeping the baby alive. The only reason he got pregnant in the first place was because of the fox. Since she was female he acquired some new parts that enabled him to have children. But it relied on her to keep the baby alive. Pulling on a pair of black pants and a blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back (Sasuke made him wear at least something with the symbol on it – possessive bastard as Naruto likes to call him.)

'_Maybe I should tell him.' _Naruto thought. _'I'll defiantly tell him today, it's going to be hard to cover it up soon anyway'_

Naruto was already 9 weeks along, although his stomach had only just started to show a tiny bit, it would start to get hard to cover it up once he started to get bigger. Leaving their bedroom, Naruto decided to get something to eat and then go find his lover.

-::-::-

Onyx eyes were currently looking out at the morning sun from atop Hokage Mountain. Sitting on the fourth's head Sasuke had been doing a lot of thinking up here recently.

'_I just can't stop the feeling'_ Sasuke pulled his knees up to his chest and placed his head on them. _'I know I gave it up to be with Naruto, but I still can't help but want it'_

Sasuke sighed to himself and dropped his knees so they were once again hanging over the edge of the Mountain. He knew he had been acting distant recently, and it really pained him to do it, but he was confused on what to do for once in his life.

He had had this feeling for several weeks now. At first he thought it would just go away, but the longing for it just got worse and worse. He really wanted to tell Naruto but he was for once in his life afraid. He was afraid Naruto would hate and leave him over it, so he kept the feeling to himself, but it was getting harder and harder to hide.

Hearing someone coming up behind him Sasuke turned his head only to be greeted by his husband.

"Hey" Naruto smiled

"Hey" Sasuke replied and turned back round to look out at the village again.

"I thought i'd find you up here, it's the only place you go apart from the lake" Naruto began trying to ease the tension around them.

"Hn"

An uncomfortable silence set in, both had something to say to each other but didn't know how to say it.

"I've got something-" they both said at the same time, then laughed.

"You go first." Naruto said "But please tell me what's been on your mind recently, you've been acting distant. I know you have something on your mind, share it with me maybe I can help."

Sasuke drew in a breath, it's now or never.

"I can't help this feeling i've had for some weeks now." Sasuke looked everywhere but Naruto's eyes. "At first I thought it would go away, but it just got worse."

Naruto tipped his head to the side. "What feeling?"

"I want…" Sasuke sighed; he might as well just say it there was no use hiding it any longer. Looking up into Naruto's eyes he continued. "I want a baby Naruto… I want to know what it's like to be a father."

Naruto's breathing hitched. Of all the things he guessed was on Sasuke's mind this was not one of them. He understood though, Sasuke didn't want him to feel as if he didn't love him anymore. Sasuke came from a large family once upon a time, it was only natural he'd want one himself.

Sasuke was quick to explain, if Naruto's breath hitching was any indication, Sasuke was sure Naruto was doubting his love for him.

"It's not that I don't love you because I do Naruto. You have no idea on how many times i've imagined a baby with my hair and your eyes."

Naruto let out the breath he was holding. "It's ok, you came from a large family its understandable you want one of your own-"

"But I shouldn't have this feeling I gave it up to be with you, but I just can't get it to go away" Sasuke grumbled the last part. "But were both male, and i'll never be able to see a baby that looks like you and me-"

Naruto mumbled something and Sasuke's eyes went wide.

"W-what did you just say, I swear I heard that wrong" Sasuke stared at Naruto with disbelief written all over his face.

"No you heard me right, I am able to have children, infact i'm already carrying Sasuke. I'm 9 weeks pregnant."

Sasuke just looked at the floor trying to process this new information. Naruto. Pregnant. Baby. What he thought was impossible was possible. _'How?'_

"Well that would be thanks to the baka fox inside me" Naruto sniggered.

Looking up at Naruto Sasuke hadn't realised he said that out loud.

"**I heard that gaki" **Kyuubi shouted inside Naruto's head.

Sasuke stood up and started to walk away. He really needed some space to get around this idea. To suddenly get something you thought was impossible, needs time to get your head around.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned worriedly.

"I need to be alone for awhile. I've got to get my head around this." and with that Sasuke walked away.

Naruto just stood there and looked at the spot where the raven haired male was just moments ago. A single tear slipped down his cheek.

'_He hates me.'_

-::-::-

Sakura was currently heading home from her shift at the hospital. It had been a good day though the same couldn't be said for the weather. It had been a beautiful morning but it suddenly clouded over and started tipping it down with rain. She sighed she was going to be soaked by the time she got home.

Running towards the park she noticed someone on the bench drenched from the rain. _'What idiot would be out in this?'_ Taking a closer look she noticed a familiar flock of sunny blonde hair. _'NARUTO! What's he doing out in this?'_

Running over to him she placed a hand on his shoulder. He was shivering. _'He's freezing, how long has he been out here?'_ She frantically thought, he was going to get sick if things continued.

"Naruto what are you doing out here with no coat or umbrella? Your going to get sick" She asked worriedly, this wasn't like Naruto something was wrong.

"I don't care" he mumbled. "He hates me, he really hates me."

Sakura was confused. "Who hates you?"

"Sasuke"

Sakura's eyes widened. What on earth had happened? Now she really really wanted to know what had made Naruto say that. She knew Sasuke loved Naruto very dearly he would give up his life for Naruto. So what went wrong?

"How about I take you home and you tell me what happened ne?" She really needed to get him home; he was going to get pneumonia at this rate. Sakura was sure Lee would understand why she was late home if she explained what happened.

Naruto nodded his head.

It didn't take long to get Naruto back to the Uchiha house. It was pretty close to the park. Now that Naruto was out of his wet clothes, and settled in bed. Sakura gave him a cup of hot chocolate, which he took a sip from then placed it on his side table. Sitting on the edge of the bed, it was then she asked the question she had been dying to know the answer of.

"What happened Naruto?"

Naruto sighed. "It started a few weeks ago… Sasuke started acting strangely, now I found it no surprise when I woke up and he wasn't next to me, most of the time he was training or needed a bit of space. But the time he spent away from me was too long and I knew something was up."

Sakura looked confused. "That doesn't explain why you said he hates you"

Naruto started twiddling his fingers. "This morning he told me why he was acting so strangely and distant. He wants to be a father Sakura. He wants a baby."

Sakura's eyes softened, she really felt sorry for Naruto. "Naruto i'm so sorry I-"

Naruto held his hand up to silence her. "That's not all Sakura"

Sakura tipped her head to the side in confusion. "Not all? What do you mean Naruto?"

"Well did you know Kyuubi is female?" Sakura shook her head "Well because of that, lets say… umm I gained some new parts so to speak"

"New parts?" Sakura looked baffled for a minutes then realisation hit her. "You don't mean you-"

"Yes I do, i'm 9 weeks pregnant"

"Congratulations Naruto!" Sakura beamed, she really was truly happy for her friend even though it was a bit odd. "But I still don't get why Sasuke hates you, have you told him?"

"I told him this morning when he told me he wanted to be a father but…" tears started building up in his eyes.

"But?"

Naruto started crying and dived straight into Sakura's arms. To say Sakura was shocked was an understatement; she had never seen Naruto so distressed. "He walked away, he thinks i'm a freak Sakura he hates me. I'm a monster in his eyes"

Sakura's eyes softened, nothing she could say would make him fell better. The only person he needs comfort from is Sasuke, so she just held him while he cried. She was shocked to find out Naruto could have babies, but what Sasuke did was unfair. Hearing Naruto's breathing even out she settled him into bed. He had cried himself to sleep. Well she wasn't surprised, he was probably exhausted with a day like he's had. Walking out of the Uchiha Area she had a certain raven haired baka to find.

-::-::-

Sasuke had finally processed through his head that he and Naruto were going to have a baby.

Together.

After getting over the initial shock of it, Sasuke was quite happy with the idea. That meant his final goal in life was fulfilled and with the one he loved. He really was going to be the father of a baby that looked like him and Naruto.

Now that he actually noticed it was really dark and raining. If he was to take a guess he'd probably say it was around 11. Jumping out of a tree in training ground seven he started to walk home. He had only walked about 2 feet from the tree when Sakura came running up to him.

"What's wrong Sakura?" he asked. Now that she was married and no longer attached to him. Sasuke had a good friendship with the pink haired kunoichi.

Sakura completely ignored him and punched him with a chakra enhanced punch. Sasuke went flying through about 4 trees. After getting over the shock of being punched and that his whole body now hurt. He got back on his feet and glared at the girl.

"What the fuck was that for you stupid bitch?" he spat.

"For being a bastard." She spat back. "Do have any idea on what you've done to Naruto?"

"I haven't done anything to Naruto" he answered. "I haven't seen him since this morning when he told me he was…"

"What? When he told you he was pregnant?" she finished his sentence.

He glared at her. "You knew?"

She glared back. "He told me about an hour ago when I found him out in the rain, soaked. Do you have any idea on how much you hurt him when you walked away from him this morning?"

"It was a shock Sakura what did you expect me to do?"

"I expected better from you than to just walking away"

"What was that then huh?" his glare turned harsher. "Finding out my _husband_ as in _male_ partner was pregnant was quite a shock I needed time to get around the idea" he began walking off

"And how do you think he felt!?" she screamed at him. He stopped. "If it was a shock to you how do you think he felt? That despite him being a male he could have children. He thinks you hate him"

Sasuke turned around to look at her. "What?"

"He thinks you hate him and that he was a freak. He went so far as to call himself a monster" tears slipped out of her eyes but went unnoticed because of the rain. "I had never seen him so distressed; it was heart breaking to watch knowing I could do nothing to help him"

Sasuke just stood there frozen. He never thought of how Naruto felt. "I never… I never thought-"

"No you didn't think of him did you?" he glared at her again, she ignored it "You only thought of yourself, now you better go fix this or I swear i'll break every bone in your body."

Sasuke never listened to the end of her speech he had already left.

Sakura sighed. She swore those two were going to be the death of her someday. Well there was nothing she could do now; she had done all she can. It was now up to them to sort this out. Heading home she would have to explain all this to Lee, so he knew why she was so late home.

-::-::-

Bursting through the front door of his house; Sasuke raced about looking for Naruto. Coming to the last door he stopped. Their bedroom. He really had no idea what he was going to say, his pride would suffer badly if he apologized, but it was the only thing he knew he could do.

Sighing he slid the paper door and was welcomed with a sight he didn't want to see.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke questioned, his tone was dangerous. If Naruto was doing what he thought he was doing, then he had another thing coming.

"What does it look like genius?" Naruto retorted. "I'm leaving, before you can kick me out. I can keep at least a bit of decency then."

Walking up behind Naruto, Sasuke snaked his arms around his lover's waist. Naruto struggled trying to get out of the hold, but Sasuke held on like a leech. Sighing Naruto stopped what he was doing and leaned into the embrace.

"Why are you packing your things you belong here" the raven asked.

"Because there's no point in staying if you hate me." the blonde answered sadly.

"Who said I hate you?" Sasuke asked dryly

"Well you just walked away from me this morning what was I supposed to think!?" Naruto shouted.

"I know it was unfair of me, but it was a major shock Naruto. You have to understand that" Sasuke's voice would have seemed calm to anyone else, but Naruto could sense the pleading behind it.

"I know that, but how do you think I felt when Kyuubi first told me, I felt like a freak and that you would leave me because of it… and then this morning you… you…" tears slipped out of cerulean eyes.

Sasuke just held his blonde tighter to his chest. He never realised he caused Naruto this much pain. A few minutes past and Naruto's sobs slowly stopped. Sliding his hands up Naruto's shirt so they were resting on his stomach Sasuke smiled slightly.

"So that's my baby in there?" Sasuke teased.

"Hey!" Naruto warned playfully, resting his hands on Sasuke's. "Its just as much mine as it is yours"

"I wonder what it will look like." Sasuke mumbled more to himself than to Naruto "I hope they have your eyes, but if they do then there's an 80% chance they won't have the Sharingan."

"Huh?" Naruto looked slightly confused. "Why's that?"

"Well it's complicated, but it's known in the clan that if the baby of an Uchiha doesn't have onyx eyes, then the likely hood of them having the Sharingan when their older is reduced to about 20%." Sasuke explained.

"Well don't worry about it, i'm not known as Konoha's number one surprising ninja for nothing you know." Naruto grinned. "And i'm sure our baby will be just as surprising."

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"That's very true." he stated. "I think its about time we went to bed, i'm sure your tired."

Naruto nodded.

After putting back all of Naruto things were they should be, the two lovers slipped into bed. Naruto fell asleep practically the minute he laid his head down. Sasuke for once felt totally at peace. He had everything he ever wanted. Love, Naruto and a family on the way. Before he fell asleep he had one thought in mind.

'_No more missions for Naruto anymore'_

-::-::-

-

-

-

End

* * *

Yea coz Naruto would agree to that haha.

This turned out a lot longer than I thought it would be. And i'm rather proud of it. If anyone wants me to make it into a two/three shot let me know and I will if I get enough requests.

About the part with the baby's eyes having to be onyx or there's only a 20% chance of them having the Sharingan I made it up. But if anyone has had this in there story before me then I didn't copy I just didn't know you had also thought of that.

Oh yea sorry if Sasuke seems a bit OOC but being 22 and married for 4 years would change his cold attitude a bit… wouldn't you agree?

Yep so please review and let me know if you liked it and if I need to improve. I can take criticism it does help, but don't just tell me it was rubbish because that doesn't help me improve so yea… Hope You Enjoyed!!!

IceDragonHime


	2. Chapter 2

Ok as quite a few people requested it i'll make this into a two/three shot with how I have it set out now it will most likely contain 4 chapters. I may make it longer, buts only if I feel I can take the story somewhere but it will probably stay a two/three shot, I may upload random one-shots here and there tho, I also have a sequel planned.

I thought it would be fun to add some of the others reactions in this chapter =D, if i've made anyone too OOC let me know so I can improve on their character for next time.

Thank you for all of your reviews I really appreciate them. =D

* * *

_Flashbacks_

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

"**Kyuubi talking"**

* * *

I Want To Be a Father

Chapter 2

* * *

News travels fast.

Naruto was currently staring dumbfounded at the people at his doorstep shouting obscenities, though the same couldn't be said for the raven haired Uchiha. Sasuke was livid. These people had spoiled his good morning, why the hell couldn't they just mind their own business?

_Ok let's rewind._

-::-::-

Onyx eyes slowly opened as the first rays of morning sunshine beamed through the window. Rubbing his sleepy eyes Sasuke rested his gaze on the form in his arms. A small smile crept up onto his lips. It had been a two days since Naruto had told Sasuke he was having their baby.

Now that Sasuke had the time to actually analyze the situation, he really wondered what he was getting himself into. Obviously there was going to be some difficulties to this pregnancy, after all Naruto was male. Now Sasuke wasn't stupid he knew enough about pregnancy to know what it entailed. Mood swings, cravings and he shuddered morning sickness.

'_I don't even want to think about it...'_ Sasuke grimaced.

After getting his first experience with morning sickness the day before, Sasuke really did feel sorry for the jinchuuriki. Now normally things like throwing up didn't bother the Uchiha, he could usually dismiss it with his emotionless face, scowl or 'I don't give a fuck' attitude, which really most of the time he didn't give a damn. This however was different, every morning Naruto would wake up, dive for the bathroom, and proceed to empty his stomach dry – Sasuke was surprised Naruto hadn't vomited an organ up.

Despite it all, Sasuke knew it would be worth it. In the end, he would hold their baby that he helped give life to.

His heir.

'_And i'm starting to sound like a mushy moron…'_ Sasuke scolded himself with a sigh. _'Dammit! I've been hanging around Naruto too much…stupid dobe turning me into a sappy idiot!'_

Too focussed with his thoughts Sasuke failed to notice a pair of cerulean eyes that slowly opened. Rubbing his still sleepy eyes Naruto shifted slightly in the bed to get comfortable. The sudden movement startled Sasuke out of his thoughts. Returning his gaze to the blonde in his arms, Sasuke noticed he was awake.

"Morning Sasuke" Naruto mumbled with a yawn.

"Good Morning" was the calm reply.

Curling back up into his lover's arms, Naruto proceeded to just lie there. His stomach seemed ok at the minute and by god he didn't want to change that. So he decided to say put for now.

"So what do you plan on doing today then dobe?"

"Don't call me that teme." was the half asleep reply. "And I don't know, but I feel like lying in this morning. My stomach is ok at the minute and I want it to stay that way. For the rest of the day we can find something to do, as we have missions again tomorrow."

Sasuke snorted. _'If you think you're doing missions, you've got another thing coming baka.'_

A comfortable silence set in. The two shinobi were happy just to be able to cuddle up like this for a change. It had been awhile since they were aloud a couple of days away from missions. Sasuke could actually admit he was having a good morning for a change.

_BANG BANG BANG_

Ok now it was ruined.

"Sasuke who's banging on the door, it's only 6 in the morning." Naruto whined.

"Just ignore it, they'll go away eventually" Sasuke grumbled.

_BANG BANG BANG_

"Sasuke, I'm gonna go answer it." Naruto sighed and went to get out of bed only he couldn't, Sasuke wouldn't let him move. "Sasuke let go, what if it's important?"

"Then they'll come back later, just ignore it." Sasuke's tone left no room for argument.

_BANG BANG BANG_

"Uchiha! Open this fucking door now!" shouted a very pissed off voice of one Godaime.

Sasuke growled but let Naruto go and got up with him, now what did he do wrong this time that had pissed off Tsunade? Both exited their bedroom and went to answer the door in only their sleep wear, which consisted of a pair of black pyjama bottoms.

Yanking the door open, both boys weren't expecting to see all their friends which consisted of, Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Lee, Neji, TenTen, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Yamato and Iruka, even little Mai was there.

_And that leads us up to the current situation. _

-::-::-

Silence.

Nobody moved. The group at the doorstep just stared blankly at the two boys that looked rather confused. The silence was thick and full of uncomfortable tension, until it was broken when the group at the door started shouting all at the same time. Only small words and phrases could be understood through the immense amount of nonsense.

Too much noise.

Was all Naruto was currently registering in his head. Everyone was shouting from left, right and centre and it was annoying him. Didn't they know he was pregnant for god sake! This means he likes peace and quiet. If the vein throbbing and twitching eye was any indication then everyone needs to shut up, and they need to do it now.

"WHAT… YOU… PREGNANT!"

_twitch._

"IMPOSSIBLE… BOY… MALE!"

_twitch. twitch._

"HOW… EXTRODINARY… UNBELIAVBLE!"

_snap!_

"OK THAT'S IT, EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP!" Naruto screamed from the top of his voice.

Everyone went dead silent even Sasuke seemed a little surprised at the outburst.

"Now everyone either speaks one at a time, or you can get lost." Naruto snarled. "Now what does everyone-"

Naruto's eyes suddenly went wide, clamping a hand over his mouth he darted straight into the house and into the bathroom.

Everyone raised an eyebrow. Sasuke sighed.

The noise of retching reached everyone's ears, and Sasuke once again shuddered at the sound. He would never get used to it. Turning to look at all theirs friends Sasuke almost snickered. Almost.

The sight was amusing, all the males present had gone six shades paler from there normal face colour. They obviously couldn't handle that sound as much as he couldn't. The females all had a look of sympathy; they knew more about this, especially Sakura.

Leaving the door open for their 'guests' – nuisances as Sasuke likes to call them, Sasuke walked towards the bathroom. Despite the fact that he couldn't stand that retching, he was going to be there to rub Naruto's back and help him through it.

-::-::-

Ten minutes later Naruto was sitting in-between Sasuke's legs on the sofa. Everyone else was either sitting on a chair or standing.

After coming out of the bathroom Naruto and Sasuke agreed to let everyone ask their questions – well it was more Naruto's idea Sasuke just gave his usual 'hn' in response.

"So brat is it true what Sakura told us?" Tsunade questioned. If this news was true she really didn't know what to do about it. She would obviously be happy for them, but were the risks involved worth it?

Sakura glared at the Godaime. Why did everybody think she was lying? What would she gain out of telling them something totally bogus?

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Depends on what Sakura told you."

Tsunade's eyebrow started to twitch in annoyance, why did the idiot have to be such a smartass all the time? Gritting her teeth, she tried to keep her temper in check. "That your pregnant gaki is it true?"

Naruto's eyes glinted with amusement; he loved to see how far he could push Tsunade before she lost her temper. Shrugging his shoulders again he replied "and if it is?"

Slamming her hands down on the coffee table and standing up, Tsunade glared hard at the blonde in front of her. "Stop playing games with me you smartass brat, tell me exactly what is going on!"

Ok maybe he pushed her too far this time.

Sighing Naruto decided to put the old bat out of her misery. "Yes… It's true."

"What are the risks?" Tsunade added a bit too quickly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. Where was the congratulations? Wasn't that meant to be what you say when you find out someone is going to have a baby?

"What no congratulations?" Naruto grunted. "The first thing you say is 'what are the risks', thanks obaa-chan that makes me feel a whole lot better."

Tsunade's honey coloured eyes softened slightly as she sat back down, ok maybe she was a little insensitive there. Of course she was happy for the blonde, and she no longer had to worry about the council which was another weight off her shoulders. All she wanted to know was if there were any risks that needed taking care of. Was it really that horrible she was concerned for his well being?

"My apologies." A small smile appeared on her face. "Congratulations brat…"

Naruto smiled back. "See that wasn't so hard was it."

"… Now what are the risks?"

Naruto frowned. "And you just crushed that nice warm feeling inside."

Tsunade smirked in amusement. "Aren't I glad to hear that."

Everyone in the room laughed. It was nice to be able to laugh freely like this without a care in the world. It had also been awhile since everyone had been gathered up like this. Well they might as well make the most of it while they can.

Naruto continued to frown while every one laughed. Everyone was making fun of him.

"Mama?" Mai spoke tugging on her mothers arm. "What's pr-prejenant mean?"

Sakura giggled at her daughter's attempt to say pregnant, it was really quite sweet. "It means Uncle Naruto is going to have a baby."

Mai blinked still not understanding but said nothing else.

"So how far along are you Naruto?" Ino chirped from the space next to Sakura. She was really excited; she had missed all of Sakura pregnancy as she was in Suna at the time. So she wasn't about to miss this one.

"9 weeks." the kitsune replied.

"Can we throw a baby shower?" the light blonde sound incredibly excited, Naruto wasn't sure whether that was good or bad.

"Errr…" Naruto just twiddled his fingers unsure of what to say. He didn't want to upset the blonde but weren't baby showers for girls.

Sakura turned and glared at her friend. "Hey! How come I didn't get a baby shower but Naruto does."

Ino shrugged. "You were in Suna, not my fault."

"It wasn't mine either!"

"Well you should have known when you skipped your monthly; you were 4 months along when you found out. To top it off you're a medic-nin you should have known the signs."

Sakura flushed bright red in embarrassment she couldn't argue with that. "Shut up Ino-pig!"

"You shut up billboard-brow!"

"No you!"

"You!"

While everyone was watching the argument no one had seen Sasuke and Naruto leave the living room.

Naruto was sitting on the swing chair on the deck at the front of the mansion. It was nice seeing everyone laugh, it had been awhile since everyone was together again but he needed some air. So he decided to sit out here, in one of his favourite spots – the chair was really comfortable in his opinion.

It wasn't long before Naruto felt another presence leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Should have known you would notice." he turned and looked into lavender eyes. "What's up Neji?"

"Nothing really, just making sure your ok." lavender eyes closed as a soft breeze blew. "Gaara wanted to know how you were doing."

"Gaara always wants to know how i'm doing." Naruto chuckled. "He's like an overprotective brother."

Neji smirked, he couldn't deny that. "True, but you can't blame him. You were the first bond he made, he cherishes it. But wait until I tell him this one, Sasuke's going to have to watch his back for awhile."

Naruto smiled remembering all that happened with Gaara, it was a rough ride but the red head was finally happy and loved. How it should have been all along.

"You know…" cerulean eyes turned to once again look into lavender ones. "Tsunade-sama was only concerned for you; she really didn't mean to make you angry."

"I know, but I just can't control my emotions at the minute."

Neji understood. _'Mood swings and hormones'_

Naruto's stomach broke the comfortable silence between them with a large growl. Flushing slightly pink in the face he scratch the back of his neck.

"Ehehe, guess this little one is hungry." he joked light heartedly.

Neji smiled slightly. "Want me to get you anything?"

Naruto shook his head. "No Sasuke will be here in a minute with my ice cream and pickles."

Neji blinked. _'Ice cream and pickles?'_

It was at that minute Sasuke walked on the deck with said items. Noticing Neji, Sasuke narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. What was he doing here? Well if he had upset Naruto in any way he was going to regret it.

"Uchiha." Neji acknowledged.

"Hyuuga." was the simple reply.

Giving the tub of ice cream and jar of pickles to Naruto, Sasuke settled himself next to the blonde on the swing.

"Well i'm heading back inside, see ya." Neji knew when he wasn't needed any more.

As soon as the Hyuuga boy was gone, onyx eyes turned to the blonde who was stuffing his face.

"What did he want?" he all but growled. Sasuke had never liked Neji.

Swallowing a mouthful of ice cream, cerulean orbs looked innocently into onyx ones. "He was just asking how I was; Gaara was asking that's all."

"Hn."

Turning to look at the blonde, Sasuke watched in fascination how Naruto would eat and swallow a pickle, then swallow a mouthful of ice cream then repeat the process.

'_Well at least he's not eating them together.'_

When the blonde shinobi finally finished his snack he stood up. "Let's go back inside before Ino and Sakura result to violence."

Sasuke said nothing and just followed.

Walking into the living room Naruto and Sasuke weren't surprised to see Ino and Sakura still at it and everyone else around them sweat dropping.

"Naruto is going to have a girl!" Sakura cried.

"No he's going to have a boy!" Ino retaliated.

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"Enough!" Naruto shouted over the two girls. Two pairs of eyes, one light blue the other emerald green turned to glare at him for interrupting them; he began to get nervous under their stare. "Ill… I'll let you throw your baby shower, just stop arguing."

Sakura's and Ino's glare immediately changed into a smile. "Really?!"

Naruto sighed and nodded his head defeated. "Yea."

"Wooooo!" the girl's cheered.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder Naruto turned to see who the limb belonged to. Kiba.

"You sure that was a safe idea?" the brunette asked slightly concern for his friend's sanity.

"No." the blonde sighed. "But it's to late now. They would have never left me alone until I agreed anyway."

"Very true."

Seeing the girls now argue about the baby shower and what was going to happen during it, Naruto only had one thought and one thought only running through his head.

"I'm going to die aren't I?"

Kiba barked out in laughter.

-::-::-

When everyone had finally had enough and was leaving, Sasuke waited until the blonde Hokage was the last one remaining before he discussed with her what he wanted.

"Tsunade, I don't want Naruto on any missions until he has given birth." the raven stated.

"What?!" obviously the blonde didn't feel the same.

Tsunade sighed she knew this was coming. "As much as I agree with you, I can't do that."

"Why?" the Uchiha practically growled.

"I just don't have the spare ninja's that can fill in for him at the minute."

The raven narrowed his eyes he still didn't want the blonde on missions.

"Look…" she began. "I'll take him off missions when he's 3 months along."

Sasuke nodded because he knew that was the best he was going to get, but he still wasn't happy.

"Obaa-chan that's not fair!" the blonde whined. "I don't want to be taken off missions."

Sasuke glared in his direction. "Dobe, be quiet this isn't up for questioning."

"Listen you brat." Tsunade growled. "All pregnant kunoichi are taken off missions at 4 months along, why do you think I made Sakura stay in Suna?"

Naruto blinked, so that's why she stayed in Suna. "But even still that's so early and you said 3 months for me not 4."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, it was for his own safety "Kunoichi are taken off missions then because it's around that time that the stomach really starts to show the signs. It is also around that time that the chakra in their system starts to unconsciously protect their baby."

Naruto looked away from her, ignoring her.

"So what do you think would happen if I sent them out on a mission? Not only would they suffer sever chakra exhaustion, it is also easy for an enemy ninja to attack and kill them because they have little chakra, as most of it is protecting the baby."

"But that still doesn't explain why you said 3 months instead of 4." the jinchuuriki protested.

Tsunade shrugged. "You're a special case, so i'm keeping a close eye on you."

Naruto folded his arms and pouted. It just wasn't fair.

Tsunade smiled at his antics, he never changes. Ruffling his hair she said her goodbyes and left the Uchiha Mansion. She needed some sake.

As soon as the busty woman left, Naruto turned to his raven haired husband and pointed a finger at him.

"You!" he sneered. "Are sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Hn. Make me."

An evil glint appeared in Naruto's eyes. "Oh don't worry, I will."

Sasuke really didn't like that look in the blonde's eyes, maybe he should just sleep on the couch. However his pride wouldn't let him.

"Come on then dobe, hit me with your best shot."

Sasuke was extremely surprised that Naruto turned and ran away. How was the idiot going to keep him out of the bedroom by running away?

Well that's what he thought…

… Until he heard their bedroom door lock.

-

-

-

* * *

Wooo Chapter 2 finally finished, and about time too lol.

Hope you enjoyed this Chapter; there will be some drama in the next Chapter. This story will be a four shot.

Don't worry I have a sequel planned with a series of one-shots as well.

With regards to Mai, in the previous Chapter I said she was a year old, but I'm giving her an exact age now she is 22 months which is a year and 10 months.

So I don't want any complaints about how a one year old can't talk fluently yet. Babies can start their first words from about 6 – 7 months and thing progress from there.

I have also known an 18 month old that had been able to talk in fluent sentences. All babies learn at different speeds. So please no complaints on this regard

So yea sorry this is sooo late but as I have said on my profile I had lost my laptop and I had written nearly 4 pages then so I wasn't re-starting it. Hope you enjoyed.

Please Review!

IceDragonHime.


	3. Chapter 3

Here comes the drama in its most predictable form lol, anyway one more chapter after this then i'm done and onto the sequel and one-shots.

The one-shots will be put together in one story which will be titled Baby's First… Obviously this will cover most of their babies first experiences like, first word, first Christmas things like that so prepare for lots of Uchiha-ness and humour.

The sequel i'm leaving as a surprise, I don't want to ruin it. =D

Anyway hope you enjoy this predictable chapter hehe.

Well on with the story!!!

* * *

I Want To Be a Father

Chapter 3

* * *

Naruto was tired and drained.

He wasn't used to this feeling, he only ever felt like this when he had been sparring with Sasuke, and that was rare now a days. Well Konoha wasn't far off now and Naruto would be glad to get some rest after this mission. Tsunade was right his chakra was low, even his vast reserves were almost gone.

Resting his head back on the tree he was leaning against, the blonde aloud the chilly breeze to cool his heated, tired skin.

"Naruto are you ok?"

Turning to the person who spoke, Naruto wasn't surprised to see Sakura looking at him with concern written all over her face.

Dismissing her with his hand the blonde chuckled. "I'm fine Sakura just a bit tired."

"We can stay here a bit longer if you like." worry was evident in her voice. She knew what it was like but it had to be worse for him. After all he was male not female so the strain on his chakra was a lot more severe.

Naruto shook his head as he stood up. "Na, the quicker we get back the quicker I can rest."

The pinkette nodded despite wanting to protest more, once Naruto's mind was made up he was stubborn. So no matter how much arguing she did there was no way she was going to change his mind.

"Sai! Lets go, come on were leaving." the kunoichi shouted into the trees.

Sai jump out of the tree he was resting in and landed swiftly on his feet next to Sakura. Pulling his backpack off his back, he put his drawing pad and pencil away. Then turned to look at the blonde.

"Come on dickless lets go."

"I'm not dickless you asshole!" Naruto growled as he put his backpack back on.

Sai smirked. "Says the boy who's having a baby."

Naruto's mouth kept opening and closing, he couldn't think of anything to say back to that.

A rustle in the bushes put the three shinobi on high alert; they could feel a small chakra signal. It could possibly belong to animal but they weren't taking any chances. There may be three of them but one was severely chakra drained and tired, not to mention pregnant. That would mean the other two would have to fight as well as protect their exhausted team mate.

They were at a clear disadvantage.

A small ferret came running out of the bushes with 4 baby kits following it. The three shinobi let out a breath they didn't realise they were holding, and let down their guard.

Big mistake.

Two unknown ninja's jumped from the trees. Grabbing and twisting an arm behind there back, two of the enemy ninja's pressed a kunai to both Sakura and Sai's neck.

Naruto went to run forward. "Sakura-chan! Sai!- "

"Don't move."

Naruto stopped and turned his head slightly to see a third ninja behind him. Naruto could tell just by looking at them that these people were obviously jounin level or higher.

They were in trouble.

The one holding Sakura was male and had short black hair and grey eye's.

The one holding Sai was also male but had brown hair and brown eyes.

The one behind Naruto who was obviously female had a hair style similar to Ino's with it being in a simple high ponytail, but the colour of her hair was very different though, it was pure white. Her eyes were a very dark green.

Now that Naruto actually got a good look at these people and there headbands Naruto's eyes went wide.

They were sound nin, and there was only one reason they were here.

"Where is Uchiha Sasuke?"

Naruto looked at the woman behind him and sneered "Heh your stupid if you think were going to tell you."

The white haired woman growled and back handed Naruto across the face. The force of the hit caused Naruto's face to turn and the two necklaces around his neck to become visible.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried struggling to get free.

The grip on her arm tightened and the pinkette hissed, then glared at the man that held her.

The woman now suddenly interested on what was around the blonde's neck grabbed him by the hair. Tilting his head back she examined the white gold necklace on the blonde's neck, well more like the clan symbol hanging from it.

"Let go of me!"

The woman examined the blonde jinchuuriki with a keen eye still holding his hair, and then looked dead into his eyes. "What are you to Uchiha Sasuke?"

"I'm not telling you anything." bringing his left hand up to make the woman let go of his necklace, Naruto realised the mistake he made too late.

Grabbing his left hand the woman looked at the engagement and wedding rings on Naruto's finger. She looked at him then smirked.

"So you're the Uchiha's other half huh?…" She mumbled more to herself than anyone else. "Daisuke, Hiroshi grab the blonde were leaving."

The two sound ninja's nodded. Pushing Sai and Sakura out of the way so they stumbled on the floor, the two enemy shinobi went to the woman's side. The short black haired one had slung Naruto over his shoulder.

"Put me down you bastard!" Naruto roared punching the guys back.

"Be quiet." the brown haired guy grunted pushing a pressure point on the blonde's neck.

Naruto slumped forward unconscious.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed. "Naruto say something!"

The blonde jinchuuriki remained unresponsive.

"Tell the Uchiha he has 2 days." Sakura and Sai looked at the white haired girl. "He is to meet us in the clearing 14 miles northeast from here."

The three sound nin's performed some hands signs then were gone in a poof of smoke.

"Naruto!"

-::-::-

Tsunade was for the most part, actually doing paperwork. Albeit incredibly slowly, but she was doing paperwork none the less. Adding the complete sheet to her small pile of completed paperwork, Tsunade let her head drop to the table; she really needed some sake right now.

A knock at the door caused the blonde to raise her head.

"Come in!"

The door opened to reveal someone she wasn't expecting to see. He had already finished his recent mission.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Uchiha? What do you want?"

"I wanted to know what time Naruto's team get back. He's going to be tired and I want to make sure he goes home and rests."

Tsunade should have expected him to say that, it was just like an Uchiha. Overprotective and possessive of their other half, and now that Naruto was carrying the Uchiha's heir, he was more protective than usual."They should be back anytime now actually, you can go to the gate and wait for them if you like."

Sasuke nodded and turned around to leave but stopped as he heard running footsteps.

"Tsunade-sama!"

Sakura and Sai came bursting through the office door, panting and out of breath.

Tsunade immediately stood up. "What's wrong Sakura?"

Sasuke looked at the two, wanting to know what went wrong on their mission. Had Naruto screwed up again? Actually now that he noticed where was the dobe?

"Where's Naruto?"

Sakura looked at the last remaining Uchiha then looked at the floor. "He was taken."

"What!" Tsunade shouted.

Sasuke was frozen on the spot as his onyx eyes widened. His Naruto was taken, _his _Naruto, that was impossible no one would even consider it. Whoever dared to do that was going to die. In the most slow and painful way he could think of.

Sasuke closed his eyes and clenched his fists. "Who took him?"

Sakura looked at the raven's shaking fists. "Sasuke I think you need to calm do- "

"Calm down!" the raven sneered, sharingan spinning wildly in his eyes. "How can I be calm when my pregnant husband has just been kidnapped?!"

Sakura looked down at the floor, he had a point.

"I'll only ask once more Sakura. Who. Took. Him." he growled.

"3 sound nin's, one female, two males. The male's names were Daisuke and Hiroshi the female's is unknown."

"Amaya." Sasuke breathed.

Tsunade turned to the raven. "You know them?"

Sasuke nodded. "Amaya, Daisuke and Hiroshi are missing nin's from Kirigakure. Amaya has a unique talent, so of course when Orochimaru found her he was interested. Despite how badly he treated her – like he does all his experiments - she still remained unbelievably loyal to him. Daisuke and Hiroshi were just tag a longs, Amaya refused to go with him unless they came with her."

Sai looked at Sasuke with slight confusion in his features. "Unique talent?"

Sasuke turned to face him and nodded again. "She doesn't need any source of water, like a lake or stream to perform her water jutsu's. She can use all the water in the air and plants"

Tsunade's eyes widened. "She's that dangerous?"

"Dangerous yes, Heartless no. She doesn't kill unless she has to. But she has a short temper, if you don't tell her the information she wants she gets incredibly violent."

"We needed to put together a team immediately." Tsunade began, going into Hokage mode. "Sasuke your leading this team as you know about these shinobi's, you can inform your team on the way."

Sasuke nodded. If Tsunade hadn't put him on this mission, he would have demanded she did anyway. If she still refused, well he would go without her permission. This was Uchiha business. An Uchiha was kidnapped, so an Uchiha will be on the rescue team one way or another.

Tsunade turned to the pinkette. "Sakura?"

Sakura's posture straightened as soon as her name was called. "Hai!"

"Are you ok to go as well, I need Naruto checked over as soon as you rescue him. If you're not up to it I can see if Ino can go."

Sakura nodded. "It's ok I can go, I didn't use much chakra on the previous mission anyway, but i'll take some soldier pills with me just incase."

Tsunade nodded then turned to Sai.

Sai nodded. "I'll go to."

Tsunade slumped down in her seat biting her finger nail. "Now that just leaves, where they have took him."

"14 miles northeast, from the resting point we were at when we were ambushed."

Tsunade's eyes turned to Sai. "What?"

"The girl wanted Sasuke to meet her there in the clearing so she told us to tell him, so obviously to make sure he would come she took dickless."

Sakura turned to Sai. "That still doesn't mean Naruto is there, it could be a trap."

"I can fix that." All eyes turned to the raven haired Uchiha. "Tsunade I need you to get either Neji or Hinata Hyuuga."

"Why?" Tsunade questioned.

"I'll explain when they get here."

Tsunade nodded. "Shizune!"

Said woman came bursting through the door seconds later.

"Hai Tsunade-sama."

"Bring me Neji Hyuuga; I need him immediately."

Shizune nodded. "Hai!"

An uncomfortable silence set in as they waited for the Hyuuga. The tension could be cut with a butter knife. So when Neji finally turned up, they were all relieved.

"You summoned me Hokage-sama."

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, your going on a mission with these three, Naruto has been kidnapped."

Pale eyes widened. "What!"

"These three will explain on the way." turning to the Uchiha she spoke again. "What did you need a Hyuuga for?"

Sasuke held up his left hand and pointed to his wedding ring. "I had a special device installed in both rings. If I push the tiny button on the side, it will take my chakra and connect it to his ring. Of course there was the down side of me not being about to see the chakra connection, but…" he looked at Neji.

Neji nodded in understanding. "With my Byakugan I can."

Sasuke nodded.

Tsunade shook her head as she smiled slightly. "It's like you knew something like this would happen."

Sasuke shrugged. "Naruto's a baka; you never know what stupid stunt he will pull."

"True." Tsunade agreed. "Right, enough talking and go. Don't come back without him."

The four of them nodded. "Hai!"

-::-::-

Naruto was still unconscious, the 3 sound nin's had tied him to a tree and left him there waiting for Sasuke to arrive.

"Amaya, do you think Uchiha will actually turn up?" the brown haired one questioned. They all knew how heartless Sasuke could be.

"Heh, this is an Uchiha we are talking about Hiroshi and we just took his other half. Course he'll come, Uchiha's are very possessive of what is theirs." The girl smirked.

"Hmmm… but what did Uchiha see in this blonde he's incredibly weak, seriously he could do much better than this little fly." The black haired one commented.

Amaya sighed at their stupidity. "You two have no idea who that is, do you?"

Both males shook their heads.

"That would happen to be Uzumaki Naruto; well he's now Uchiha Naruto by the looks of it."

"So?" Hiroshi commented dryly.

"Uzumaki Naruto is the jinchuuriki of Konoha, holder of the most powerful biju Kyuubi." Amaya grounded out; their stupidity was getting on her nerves.

"Then why did he just stand there when we took him if he's that powerful?" Daisuke questioned, expecting Amaya to know everything.

"I don't know everything you know." The white haired girl shrugged. "But his chakra is slightly off. When I sensed the three earlier, the other two's was normal, but his was weird it's like his chakra is doing something inside his body. I don't know what though, as i'm not a medic-nin."

None of them said anything else and just focussed on keeping themselves occupied.

Amaya was just sat on a log looking at the floor. She was going to get her revenge just like the Uchiha got his. What he did was unfair. He took away her only reasoning for living.

'_I'll avenge you…'_

Amaya suddenly stiffened up. "Daisuke, Hiroshi, he's here!"

The two male water shinobi joined Amaya as they took guard in front of the blonde. They were going to show the Uchiha, they were going to get their revenge.

Four Konoha ninja's jumped into the clearing, Sasuke, Neji, Sakura and Sai had finally arrived to get Naruto back.

Sasuke stepped forward. "Give Naruto back Amaya."

"Hmm… Let me think about that one." Amaya tapped her chin. "No!"

"Give him back Amaya"

"No!" she sneered. "Ive taken your special person just like you took mine!"

"Orochimaru was nothing but sick and twisted. He wanted to take over my body."

Amaya shrugged her shoulders. "That was the agreement you had, not my problem."

"And it's not my problem that Orochimaru is dead."

"Not your problem!" she screamed. "It was you that killed him you bastard!"

Cerulean blue eyes fluttered open at all the noise. His head hurt really badly, seriously what had he been doing to get such a headache. Blue eyes snapped alert when he remembered what happened.

'_I got kidnapped… shit Sasuke's not gonna like this.'_

"Your point being?"

Naruto knew that emotionless voice, turning his head Naruto noticed Sasuke, Sakura, Sai and Neji. Sasuke was talking to the white haired girl. He began to struggle against the rope that held him. He needed to get free, he needed to help Sasuke.

"I'm gonna kill you, you asshole!"

Performing several hand signs at a quick pace, the water in the air started to form together and become visible.

"_Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu_!"

The water came together to form a huge column of water. It crashed down; aiming at the Konoha ninja's engulfing everything in water.

Sasuke, Sakura, Neji and Sai had managed to evade the jutsu by jumping high into the trees. Jumping down when it was safe they landed on the water that now engulfed the forest. It was about how deep a lake would be.

Looking round Sasuke saw that with all of them cornered in one place they would be in trouble. Water jutsu's were annoying, but if they all split up and took one each it would give them multiple targets and would give them the upper hand.

"Hyuuga…"

Said Hyuuga turned to look at the Uchiha.

"You take Daisuke." he ordered inclining his head to the right in the direction of the black haired, grey eyed nukenin.

Neji simply nodded.

"Sai, Sakura…"

They both nodded simultaneously.

"We'll take the other one, you take Amaya." Sakura said understanding what the raven wanted them to do. "Let's Go!"

"_Sharingan!"_

"_Byakugan!"_

With both doujutsu's activated the team was ready to go. Sai, Neji and Sakura headed in the directions of their opponents.

Amaya seeing what they were up to, decided she was going to stop them. If they were all in one place it would be easier to take them out with her water jutsu's. She went to start performing several hand signs.

"_Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"_

Spinning around, Amaya forgot all about the ninja's that were scattering as she focussed on what was now several fire blasts that were coming straight for her at high speed.

"_Suiton: Suijinheki!" _

A water wall rose up from the water she was standing on, putting out the flames. She was slightly startled when kunai's broke through the walls. Whipping out one of her own kunai's she deflected them all.

The wall of water collapsed and Amaya scowled at the Uchiha. "Tch. Stupid tricks like this won't work on me. Give me a real fight Uchiha."

"Tch you're well out of your league." Sasuke stated emotionlessly, and then smirked. "Did you forget who my teacher was?"

Amaya clenched her fists and ground her teeth together. "You fucking bastard! I'm gonna wipe that fucking cocky smirk right of your pretty little face!" she screamed.

_"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"_

The water dragon aimed directly for Sasuke. But to Amaya's surprise he just stood there. Well either way she didn't care what he did, but did he realise if this jutsu hit him the battle would be practically over.

Sasuke stood there looking at the water jutsu. Didn't this girl get it there was no way she was going to win. He mentally sighed he had, had enough of this stupidity.

_"Chidori Eisou!"_

A blade swimming in electrical chakra came bursting out of the raven hand at high speed. Going straight through the water jutsu, causing the water to simply fall like rain. It continued on aiming straight for the white haired girl.

Amaya held up her kunai to stop the attack.

But it proved to be futile.

The extended blade of chakra when straight through the kunai shattering it to bits. The long blade pierced straight through the girl's right shoulder.

She hissed in pain. It was painful, but the pain soon faded away as the numbness the electricity caused settled in. She wouldn't be able to perform jutsu's or fight like this. She was finished.

Amaya smirked anyway. "Heh. I may have lost this battle, but I won the war."

Sasuke looked at her with his usual stoic expression, but inside he was baffled. "What are you babbling about?"

"Heh, remember why you came here?" she asked, as she slumped to sit on the water clutching her shoulder with her other hand.

"Amaya!" both of her team-mates shouted as they saw the damage that was done to their leader. They both quickly appeared next to her as one of the put her good arm around his shoulder.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted as the three Konoha ninja's joined back up, and stood next to each other.

"Where have you taken Naruto?" Sasuke growled.

Amaya laughed. It had a slight hint of pain to it because of her wound but she didn't care. She had got her revenge. "Blondie is exactly where we left him at the start of this battle, tied to that tree…"

Sasuke's onyx eyes had gone impossibly wide as the realisation of what she meant sunk in. In a puff of smoke the three nukenins were gone but not before Amaya left her parting words.

"… Six foot underwater."

_-::-::-_

"_Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu_!"

Naruto's eyes widened, as he watched the water formed together from the water particles in the air.

_'Just who the heck is this girl!'_

Struggling harder against the rope that wouldn't budged, Naruto started to panic a little. Why wouldn't this rope come undone?

Naruto watched as the water crashed down aiming for his friends, but he knew they would avoid it. They were too good a ninja to get hit by something like that. The water jutsu crashed down filling up the whole area with water.

It was then the blonde realised he was in trouble.

He held his breath as the water rose above his head, submerging him. Panic and fear started bubbling away at him as he tried so hard to break from the ropes. His struggles were futile; all it did was cause rope burns on his wrists.

The lack of oxygen was, slowing getting to him. He could feel his lungs shrinking in size. In a last desperate attempt, Naruto pushed some chakra into his hands.

Nothing.

His vision was slowing failing him and he left out the breath he couldn't hold any longer. Water filled his lungs as he fell unconscious.

He was going to die.

He was never going to see Sasuke again.

He was going to loose his baby.

And to be fairly honest…

… He was scared.

_

* * *

_

Wooo! Chapter 3 done!

One more chapter after this then this story will be done =D Hope you enjoyed this very predictable chapter hehe.

Sorry about the OC's, usually I hate OC's because there pointless but I had no-one else to use so I had to make something up. I hope they turned out ok ^^

Please Review!

IceDragonHime

* * *

_Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu – Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique_

_Katon: Housenka no Jutsu – Fire Release: Mythical Fire Flower Technique_

_Suiton: Suijinheki – Water Release: Water Encampment Wall_

_Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu – Water Release: Dragon Bullet Technique_

_Chidori Eisou – Chidori Sharp Spear (_If anyone is wondering about this jutsu it is the one Sasuke uses to pin Orochimaru's hands together in episode 113 of the anime or chapter 343 in the manga_)_


	4. Chapter 4

Woop! Final Chapter!

Hope you enjoyed this story people and I hope you stay tuned for sequel when I get around to writing it. =D

I'd appreciate it if you voted on my poll on my profile, it's about the story I will write after I finish the ones i've started. All descriptions are on my profile ^^ Thanks

Anyway enjoy the chapter!

* * *

I Want To Be a Father

Chapter 4

* * *

Hazy blue eyes slowly opened and tried to focus on the surroundings. Everything was unclear and all he could see was blurry white. He was exhausted and his head felt all fuzzy.

He could smell the strong disinfectant and medicine that lingered about the place. He scrunched his nose up at the scent; he never liked the smell of hospitals. Slowly, he sat himself upright as his vision corrected itself.

It was then he noticed the other occupant of the room.

With his head rested in his pale arms on the edge of the bed. Sasuke was fast asleep on a chair.

Blue eyes softened as he took in the tense shoulders, and restless features of his husband. He must have caused Sasuke a lot of worry.

Now that he thought about it how long was he out of it?

Gently, he moved his arm and hand so he could run his fingers through the raven locks. He smiled when the tense shoulders relaxed slightly. It was only a simple touch, but Naruto was happy that it caused a difference.

A small sigh escaped the raven's lips, and Naruto watched as the onyx eyes were finally revealed from behind pale eyelids.

"Hey." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke blinked a few times trying to get rid of the image of Naruto awake, his dreams were getting realer and realer. But when it wouldn't go away he bolted upright and just stared. He was awake, Naruto was finally awake.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but Naruto cut him of.

"Sasuke…" Naruto began, his face twisting into an expression the raven didn't like. The blonde brought his hand down to his stomach. "Is… is our baby…"

Sasuke closed his eyes and let a small smile creep onto his lips. It was just like Naruto to wonder about someone else's health rather than his own.

"Our baby is fine."

Naruto turned his surprised teary eyes on Sasuke. "W-what?"

Sasuke sat up and got out of his chair. He then re-sat down at the top of the white hospital bed with Naruto.

"Both you and our baby are fine Naruto; you have nothing to worry about." Sasuke said calmly.

Naruto's expression turned into one of relief but the tears just kept building until they finally spilled over.

His baby was fine.

Naruto startled Sasuke by practically leaping into the raven's chest clinging to his black shirt.

"I don't know what I would have done if our… our baby…" Naruto couldn't even finish the sentence.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, offering the comfort the blonde wanted and needed.

Despite how scared Naruto was in the beginning, the blonde had now grown incredibly attached to the life growing inside him. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his baby, his baby that was depending on him to keep it alive.

And he almost failed.

It was only about five minutes later before Naruto had calmed down and actually let Sasuke go.

"When can I leave?" the blonde suddenly asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know, you'll have to ask Tsunade."

"Tch." Naruto huffed folding his arms across his chest.

Naruto really hated being stuck in hospital, the quicker he could get out of this colour deprived place, the better.

"Oh yea another thing Naruto…" Sasuke began also folding his arms. "Tsunade has now placed you on maternity leave; you are not going on another mission until after the birth."

"What!?" Naruto spluttered. "But I have another two weeks before she takes me off missions!"

Sasuke unfolded his arms and shot a warning look at the blonde. "Not after what just happened, you're on maternity leave and that's final."

"That's not fair!" the blonde whined. "What do you expect me to do for the next…" Naruto silently counted on his fingers. "… twenty-six weeks."

"I don't care." Sasuke shrugged. "Learn to knit or something."

Naruto glared at the raven. "I'm not a fucking woman you asshole!"

"Could have fooled me, with all your bitchy whining."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

The door suddenly burst open and revealed a very unhappy blonde Hokage. "What the hell is all this noise!? This is a hospital for crying out loud!"

"Obaa-chan why have you taken me of missions I have another two weeks left!" the blonde shouted pointing an accusing finger at the busty woman.

"Don't call me that gaki…" Tsunade growled low in her throat. "… and the reason you're off missions, do you even have to ask?"

Naruto huffed and turned his head away.

Tsunade rubbed her temples as she sat down on the empty chair next to the blonde's bed. "Sakura's report on you plus what happened on that last mission I have every right to take you off missions. In your condition not only will you endanger yourself and your baby, but you will also endanger your team-mates."

Naruto held his head low she had a point no matter how much he wanted to deny it. "When can I leave?"

"After I quickly check you over."

-::-::-

About an hour later Sasuke and Naruto were in the living room of the Uchiha Mansion.

Sasuke was sat on the sofa with Naruto's head resting is his lap as he ran his fingers through the soft blonde hair.

Naruto had his eyes closed, he enjoyed the feeling of Sasuke running his finger through his hair.

Neither one spoke, they were happy in the silence and just being close to one another. Though neither one would admit it – it would cost too much pride - that mission had shaken them both up quiet a bit.

"Ne Sasuke?" blue eyes opened and looked up at the raven.

"Hmm?"

"What actually happened on that mission? All I remember is that girl using _Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu_ but everything else is a blur. Will you tell me what happened?"

The fingers running through blonde hair stilled for a minute, then resumed what they were doing. Naruto closed his eyes as Sasuke took a breath…

-

_"Heh, remember why you came here?" she asked, as she slumped to sit on the water clutching her shoulder with her other hand._

_"Amaya!" both of her team-mates shouted as they saw the damage that was done to their leader. They both quickly appeared next to her as one of them put her good arm around his shoulder._

_"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted as the three Konoha ninja's joined back up, and stood next to each other._

_"Where have you taken Naruto?" Sasuke growled._

_Amaya laughed. It had a slight hint of pain to it because of her wound but she didn't care. She had got her revenge. "Blondie is exactly where we left him at the start of this battle, tied to that tree…"_

_Sasuke's onyx eyes had gone impossibly wide as the realisation of what she meant sunk in._

_Amaya and her two team-mates had disappeared in a cloud of smoke but not before leaving her parting words._

_"… Six foot underwater."_

_All of the Konoha shinobi were rooted to the spot, there friend had been under all that water for so long._

_"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed but it was too late..._

_He had already dived headfirst into the water._

_Swimming as fast as he could Sasuke reached the bottom and looked around. The mud from the floor was making the water murky and it was difficult to see._

_He couldn't see Naruto._

_Refusing to give up he carried on swimming about, his head darting in all directions for any sign of the blond, a glint of sunny yellow in the corner of his eye caught his attention._

_Swimming faster than he ever had, Sasuke found Naruto with his head slumped forward and still tied to a tree. Grabbing a kunai from his pocket, the raven slashed the ropes that bound his husband._

_Grabbing the blonde Sasuke swam to the surface._

_"Sasuke!" Neji, Sai and Sakura shouted running over to him._

_"Sakura! He's not breathing!" the raven shouted at the rosette as he pulled himself out of the water with Naruto in his arms._

_"Jump into the trees so I can treat him!"_

_Doing as the medic-nin said Sasuke jumped into a large tree and placed Naruto on a thick branch, it was a second later the other three joined him._

_'Please…'_

_Sakura tipped Naruto's chin up and placed her cheek centimetres from his nose and mouth._

_As Sasuke had said, Naruto wasn't breathing._

_Placing both hands on his chest Sakura gathered her chakra to try and save him._

_'Please… anything but him'_

_"Come on Naruto… you can't let this beat you." Sakura chanted pushing as much chakra as she could into her hands._

_Sasuke stared helplessly at the unusual pale face of the only person he now loved in this world. Tears were building up in the corner of his eyes and blurring his vision…_

_But he refused to let them fall._

_'Don't take him from me…'_

_"Come on Naruto!" Sakura continued to chant her chakra was running out she couldn't do this much longer._

_Neji and Sai turned there heads away, it was obvious Sakura was going to run out of chakra and she would have to pronounce the blonde dead._

_"Dammit Naruto breathe!" the rosette screamed tears spilling out of her eyes as she punched the blonde square on his chest._

_'Please…'_

_Naruto began coughing up the water in his lungs._

_"Naruto!" everyone shouted._

_"We need to get him back to Konoha now!" Sakura spoke in an urgent tone._

_Sasuke nodded._

_He wouldn't speak, because he knew if he did he would sound so frightened and broken._

_He scooped the blonde up and into his arms and the team took off with lightning speed back to Konoha._

_-_

"When we got back Tsunade fixed you up, then all we had to do was wait for you to wake…"

Naruto opened his eyes and was startled when he saw a few tears make there way down Sasuke's face.

The raven wasn't out right sobbing; it was just a rare display of emotion. Emotion only Naruto could pull out of him.

Sasuke closed his eyes to stop anymore tears. "I was so scared Naruto, I thought I was going to loose you."

Naruto was sure that it had finally hit Sasuke that he once again almost lost someone precious. After overcoming that loving someone doesn't make you weak, and that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Sitting up the blonde brought his face close to Sasuke's; if the raven was bothered by his personal space being suddenly invaded he didn't show it. Naruto gently kissed the tears away before bring his lips to meet with the brunette's.

It wasn't a passionate, rough kiss like they usually took to favouring. It was gentle and comforting and something Naruto knew Sasuke needed.

Their lips moved gently against each other in perfect harmony, Sasuke brought his left hand so it was resting on the small of Naruto's back supporting and keeping him there. Naruto brought his hands to tangle themselves in raven locks.

The gentle movement of lips became much more passionate with their growing desire, a swipe of Sasuke's tongue to the blonde's bottom lip caused Naruto to immediately open his mouth for the raven. Sasuke didn't think twice before his tongue darted inside the moist cavern re-staking his claim on the familiar territory.

A rather loud grumble however, broke the couple apart.

"Ehehe…" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Looks like somebody is hungry."

Sasuke snorted. "Like usual."

"Hey!" the blonde squawked. "I'm eating for two people you know!"

Sasuke gave the blonde an 'are you stupid look.' "You eat for six people anyway, what does eating for two now have anything to do with it?"

"TEME!"

-::-::-

The months seemed to fly by and Naruto's stomach got bigger everyday, although he would never admit it out loud, Sasuke thought seeing Naruto with a rather large pregnant belly was cute.

He also learned some very important dos and don'ts as well over the months.

The one on the top of the don't list was calling the blonde anything he could take as someone calling him fat – Kiba had learned the hard way.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the memory,

_-_

_Kiba had decided to pop round with Hinata, who was bring some ointments over for Naruto - they helped relax his back muscles apparently. _

_The dog nin hadn't even been in the house two minutes before he was shouting his mouth off._

_"Jesus Naruto! You look like a whale!" the brunette yelled pointing at the large rounded stomach. "Are you sure you're not a safety hazard!?"_

_Naruto had immediately frozen on the spot his expression unreadable, however Sasuke and Hinata only had one thought going through their heads._

_'Kiba you idiot!'_

_Now this could either go really well, or really bad._

_It was only when Sasuke noticed the red glint in the usual deep blue eyes, that he realised Kiba was in trouble._

_"What did you just say?" the blonde grounded out through gritted teeth._

_The brunette flopped down on the couch in the living room a massive grin on his face._

_"I said you look like a whale! You're fucking huge!"_

_When Kiba actually looked up at Naruto's face he feared for his life._

_"…"_

_…_

_The door to the Uchiha Mansion flew open none too gently. A shaggy brunette male landed with a hard thump on the floor._

_"GET OUT AND STAY OUT YOU MANEGY MONGRELE!" a pregnant blonde shouted from the door, before said wooden object closed with a loud bang._

_-_

Sasuke couldn't help but like that memory. He was never too fond of Kiba to begin with. It was also amusing to watch as the dog nin avoid Naruto like the plague. Fearing that he would get attacked again.

The baby shower was a complete and utter disaster, Sakura and Ino had scared Naruto for life – they did get some cool stuff from the girl's however. The blonde swore Sasuke would suffer if he ever brought it up again. No matter how tempting it was to tease the blonde, Sasuke knew when not to push his luck. So any mentioning of a baby shower was a taboo subject in the Uchiha House.

All that was left was the arrival of the new family member.

Naruto was due any day now, and Sasuke was on edge. He was calm but that still didn't stop a few nerves and what ifs.

What if something went wrong? What if Naruto or the baby didn't make it? What if? What if? Sasuke knew he was being silly – he never admit it though. But didn't all new parents feel something like this?

"Hmmm… Sasuke? Are you alright?"

Startled slightly Sasuke turned and faced the door way of the living room, Naruto was leaning against the frame with one hand on his stomach.

"Shouldn't that be my question?" Sasuke went to get up but Naruto shook his head to stop him.

"I'm fine so stop worrying." Sasuke frowned at that. "I'm just getting a glass of water then i'll sit down with you."

Sasuke watched as Naruto left the living room in the direction of the kitchen. He sat back in the chair and just let his mind wonder.

It was only when he heard a glass smash that he was on his feet in seconds.

Darting straight into the kitchen Sasuke found Naruto on the floor hold his rather large stomach, a smashed glass to the side of him.

"Naruto are you ok?!"

Naruto just smiled up at him. "It was just a twinge i'm fine." he made to stand up.

Sasuke gave the blonde a disbelieving look. "Don't lie to- "

"Gah!" the blonde doubled over in pain.

"**Gaki! This baby wants out now!"** the nine-tailed fox shouted within his head.

"Sasuke." the blonde spoke between pains. "Kyuubi says this baby wants out now!"

Sasuke eyes widened.

He was prepared; he had spent ages going through his head on what to do. But now that the time had arrived…

His mind had just deserted him.

"Sasuke! Gaaahhh! Don't just stand there, do something!"

Well he was just going to have to do what Naruto did all the time. He was going to wing it. Scooping the blonde up into his arms Sasuke ran straight for the hospital.

With his speed it didn't take him long, although some of the villagers caught sight of him and gave him odd looks. He didn't care though.

Bursting through the hospital doors, everyone directed their attention to him. Lucky Sakura was there.

She was on her hospital shift.

"Sasuke! Naruto!"

The raven turned to the pinkette. "He's going into labour Sakura!"

Emerald green eyes widened, then turned serious.

"You!" the pinkette pointed to a brunette medic-nin behind the reception desk that wasn't doing anything. "Go get Tsunade-shishou now, tell her Naruto has gone into labour!"

The girl nodded and teleported from the room.

"Follow me Sasuke." Sakura turned on her heels and walked as fast as she could through the corridors of the hospital to Naruto's room, Sasuke quickly following her.

Naruto was throwing curses here and there, and was getting some disapproving looks – not that he cared. He had a fucking baby trying to get out of his body by tearing a hole in his stomach; somehow he had the right to curse.

Where the hell was Tsunade when you needed her?

Sakura finally came to the room set up for Naruto, and about damn time in Sasuke's opinion. He laid the blonde on the hospital bed and stepped back.

"Ahhhh!" the blonde cried in pain holding his stomach.

"Can't you do something!" the raven yelled angrily at Sakura.

The rosette glared at him. "I can't do anything without Tsunade-shishou, incase you didn't notice it's not everyday a male gets pregnant! Only someone with her medical skill would be able to operate safely!"

"I didn't say operate on him!" the raven shot back. "Give him something for the pain!"

"There's nothing I can give him!"

Sasuke was about to make another comment when the door slammed open. Tsunade was there already snapping gloves onto her fingers.

"Sakura, get me a scalpel," the dirty blonde then turned to the cabinet in the corner, scanning the contents she looked for the general anesthesia and shoutted over her shoulder, "Uchiha get out and wait outside."

Onyx eyes narrowed. "I don't think- "

"Now!" she bellowed.

Sasuke would have argued that he was staying but Naruto's cries of agony stopped him. If he argued with her it was only going to make the blonde's pain last longer. Reluctantly he turned around and left the room.

It was only after about twenty minutes of pacing did he sit down on a stool and waited.

------

_Three hours later…_

_------_

Sasuke was starting to get really worried.

It had been hours and he had heard nothing, he had seen nurses go in and out constantly, but when he went to ask them something they would carry on and ignore him.

What if something had gone wrong?

The door to Naruto's room opened once again but this time Tsunade stepped out, well he was about to find out the answer to his question.

She gave him a small smile of reassurance.

Sasuke's doubts instantly left him.

"Naruto is currently asleep. Poor Gaki is exhausted." placing a hand on his shoulder her smile and eyes softened. "Congratulations Sasuke, you have a beautiful baby boy."

Sasuke stood rigid, trying to process the information.

He had a son.

He had finally accomplished the last of his goals. He had revived his fallen clan.

Tsunade let go of his shoulder and continued on her way down the hall when Sasuke decided to move and enter the room. Not matter how much she wanted to stay, he had duties and paperwork to attend to.

"Tsunade." The raven called with one hand on the door handle, the blonde woman stopped and turned to face him. "Thank You."

He entered the room without looking back.

Tsunade smiled at the spot that the brunette just occupied, before heading back on her way, heels clicking on the floor.

"You're Welcome."

-::-::-

Entering the room, the first thing Sasuke noticed was Naruto fast asleep on the bed. His peaceful expression indicating he was having a nice rest. The baby bump obviously now gone.

A small whimper drew his attention to the other occupant of the room.

Sat on a small rocking chair in the corner, Sakura had a small bundle in her arms wrapped in a dark blue blanket.

It didn't take much thought to know what it was.

Sakura smiled up at him when he turned his gaze on the small bundle in her arms. Standing up she walked over to him.

"Do you want to hold him Sasuke?"

The raven nodded his head and Sakura immediately handed the newest Uchiha over to the brunette.

Sasuke was memorised at the sight.

The small being in his arms was beautiful. The boy didn't have much hair, but what fine strands had come through were dark, he was obviously going to have Sasuke's hair colour. His skin wasn't as pale as Sasuke's but not quite as tan as Naruto's either. Small hands clung to the edge of the blanket where the opening was for his face.

"He's beautiful isn't he?" Sakura stated looking over the raven's shoulder, Sasuke nodded. "He hasn't opened his eyes yet though, so we don't know what colour they are."

"Blue."

Sakura turned to look at Sasuke's face. "Huh?"

"Their blue, see?"

The pinkette turned back to the baby and her breath left her. Sasuke was right.

The baby was looking up at its father curiously with the most gorgeous pair of navy blue eyes Sakura could swear she had ever seen.

"What are you going to name him?" she asked curiously.

Sasuke stared at the baby in his arms. His baby. "I don't know but I want to wait for Naruto to wake up before we decide anything."

"Well, there's no time like the present."

Both Sasuke and Sakura turned to look at the now awake and smiling blonde on the bed.

"Naruto!" Sakura chirped, dashing over to his side, Sasuke following right behind her.

"Hey Sakura-chan," the blonde smiled then turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke."

Sasuke just smiled at him.

"Can…" the blonde began. "Can I …"

"Hold him?" Sasuke finished the sentence. "Of course."

Gently handing the baby over to the blonde, Sasuke watched as Naruto's face lit up. He couldn't measure the happiness and pride swelling within him. Nothing was going to take his family from him now.

Nothing.

"Have you given him a name Sasuke?" the blonde looked curiously up at the onyx eyed man.

Sasuke shook his head. "No, I wanted to wait for you to decide with me."

Naruto smiled. "So what shall we name him then?"

Sakura tapped her chin in thought. "You need something strong yet gentle. Stern yet forgiving. Handsome yet cute."

Sasuke gave the girl an odd look.

Sakura looked at him. "What?"

"Where on earth did you come up with all that?" the raven asked, Naruto just giggled in the background.

Sakura clasped her hands together. "Well your son is gonna be a mix of both of you and that's what I feel should be portrayed in his name."

"Kaito."

Both Sasuke and Sakura turned to the blonde on the bed who was holding the now sleeping baby.

"I think we should name him Kaito."

"Uchiha Kaito," Sakura spoke the name allowed. "It has a ring to it, I like it."

"Kaito." Sasuke spoke, bending down so he was level with Naruto and his son. "I love it."

Naruto smiled. "Welcome to the family… Kaito."

* * *

And there we have it!

Woop finally I finished this story, thank you everyone who stuck with me while I took ages to write this. I know I've been a pain and haven't updated in ages, but I hope this chapter is good enough to cover for my being gone =D

Kaito means Sea

Hope you enjoyed the story.

IceDragonHime.


End file.
